


What’s wrong with a little rain?

by your_lovely_abomination (cocopuff_wowvoltron)



Series: BMC fluff [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Rain, SWEET BOYS, like gay as shit, like seriously, they’re so cute, uh gay, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocopuff_wowvoltron/pseuds/your_lovely_abomination
Summary: Rain was a commonality in New Jersey in the spring. A phenomenon that occurred at least two times a week from March to May. But Micheal loved the rain. He always had when him and Jeremy were kids, and it’s just something that carried into their teen years. However, now Jeremy was a little more hesitant, so Micheal makes him play in the rain a bit, and fun insues.





	What’s wrong with a little rain?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh oof. I personally love the rain myself so yay. Uhm I know that I probably exaggerate this aspect of Jeremy’s personality, but I love it when he’s nervous??? I literally don’t know why, but I just love it when he relies on Micheal like this. I also love when he’s worried about Micheal??? He’s not worried about Micheal in this one, but he’s just nervous I guess and I’m sorry for exaggerating that part of him so much, but honestly I love him.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!!! April 26 (the day this was written & posted) is national lesbian visibility day! So to all lesbians out there, whether you’re single, in a relationship, closeted, out, etc. I really wish good vibes your way!

Jeremy looked out the window of Micheal’s Cruiser at the cloud covered sky. Small droplets began to fall, scattering over the window. 

“Ha! It’s raining! Jeremy, do you see it?” Micheal asked, voice rising in pitch. 

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” Micheal always loved rain. Jeremy knew this from countless times Micheal had dragged him to play in it when they were kids. Jeremy didn’t have a problem with rain. It could be nice, even. But he didn’t like being in it. He wasn’t a fan of the way it collected in his hair and then drip down his neck. The way his clothes stuck to his skin and the way it would always wash off his deodorant, which for some odd reason not even the shower could do. Micheal pulled into his house and unlocked the car so they could get out. 

“We should play in the rain!” Micheal said excitedly. 

“I-I dunno Mike,” Jeremy said hesitantly. The rain was picking up speed and the drops were getting bigger. 

“Oh, come on Jer!” Micheal pleaded. “It will be so much fun! You know it will!” Jeremy looked between Micheal’s shining eyes and the wet driveway. 

“Mm. Yeah, okay,” Jeremy said slowly nodding his head. 

“Yes!” Micheal shouted. He pulled his jacket off then grabbed Jeremy by the hand and out of the car and to the grass. Micheal let go of Jeremy’s hand and plopped himself in the middle of the front yard, rain soaking through his clothes. Then it started to really rain. Like full on rain storm. Micheal looked up at Jeremy still standing self-consciously next to Micheal. Micheal grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the grass. And directly into a newly formed puddle. 

“Oh, it’s fucking on, Mell,” Jeremy said observing his mud covered shirt. He picked up a handful of mud and slapped it flat onto Micheal’s chest.

“Oh, you are so fucking lucky I have a thing about getting my jacket wet and took it off. Or else, you’d be a dead man Jeremy Heere!” Micheal yelled. 

“You brought this on yourself, asshole!” Jeremy said, with no real bite to it. They looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter, Micheal pushing his glasses up to wipe his eyes. 

“Well, Let’s get this mud off, shall we?” Micheal asked pulling Jeremy to a large puddle at the end of the driveway. He reached down and cupped water in his hands before flinging it at Jeremy. Jeremy screeched and shielded his face. He then reached and got some water of his own and splashed Micheal with it. And that’s how it went for a while. Two teenage boys aggressively throwing water at each other in the Mell’s front yard. 

“Hold-hold on Jer. I’m gettin’ tired,” Micheal huffed, purposefully being overly dramatic before sitting down in the middle of the puddle, which was easily six inches deep now. He dramatically sighed and the water seeped into what fabric of his clothes wasn’t already soaked. His hair was soaked and flopped over his forehead. Jeremy laughed, and although he was soaked through completely, and he’ll admit, absolutely freezing, he sat down next to Micheal in the puddle. “Well, hey there,” Micheal said turning his head to Jeremy, eyes full of adoration. 

“Hey,” Jeremy replied laughing. Micheal leaned over and kissed Jeremy on the lips and pulled away smiling. 

“You’re adorable,” Micheal said. 

“Shut up...” Jeremy mumbled. 

“No! It’s true! You are so fucking cute! Like! Look at yourself! The freckles on your nose and cheeks, your soft, floppy hair!” Micheal said pulling Jeremy into a tight hug. “What the fuck? Jeremy you’re shivering!” Micheal yelped. 

“N-no I’m not!” Jeremy stammered, startled at how quickly Micheal’s tone changed. 

“Yes, you are,” Micheal said looking at Jeremy who had pulled away from the hug. “Look at me, Jeremy.” Jeremy looked at Micheal as a shudder ran up his back. “Dude, your lips are practically blue. C’mon. Let’s go inside,” Micheal said standing. 

“What? No! Micheal we can’t! We-you we’re having such a good time!” Jeremy said. 

“Jer,” Micheal started. “It’s not that important. It’ll rain again. Come on.” Micheal ran into the garage and grabbed his jacket before coming back and putting it over Jeremy’s shoulders. 

“Dude, no,” Jeremy said, starting to shrug the jacket off. “You hate letting this thing get wet. Besides, you should put it on.”

“What? Jeremy no. It’s fine. It’ll dry. Besides, I’m not cold. You just have the body mass of a squirrel,” Micheal said wrapping the jacket tighter around Jeremy. “And what kind of shit boyfriend would I be if I let you catch pneumonia or hypothermia or some shit.”

Micheal had practically shoved Jeremy into the bathroom with a towel and dry clothes. 

“Take a hot shower, Jeremy!” Micheal half yelled, half huffed. “You need to warm up!” After a lot of half-hearted arguing and some shoving on Micheal’s part, Jeremy was standing in the bathroom looking at himself in the steam clouded mirror. He pulled on Micheal’s maroon sweatpants and a t-shirt. The pants covered his feet and sagged on his waist, but Jeremy did admit they were comfortable. Jeremy walked out of the bathroom and into Micheal’s room. 

“Hey,” Jeremy said, nearly tripping over his own feet. 

“Hey,” Micheal laughed. “We’re gonna go play games in the basement,” Micheal said standing up. He walked past Jeremy and out of the room and Jeremy followed. “You go down. I’ll be there in a sec.” Jeremy walked down the stairs and plopped himself in his usual bean bag chair, letting it envelope him. After about five minutes, Micheal came down the stairs humming some tune that Jeremy couldn’t name. Jeremy turned to look at Micheal and say that he was holding two large mugs with contents spilling over the sides. 

“Here ya go!” Micheal said carefully handing Jeremy one of the mugs. “It’s hot as shit, though, so...” 

“What the-?” Jeremy asked taking a small sip from the mug. “Is this hot chocolate?” Jeremy asked, looking at Micheal with so many different emotions at once. Adoration, nostalgia, glee. 

“Of course it is! What kind of rain-date would it be without hot chocolate! Besides we always had hot chocolate when we came inside from rain or snow when we were kids. Gotta continue the tradition!” Micheal said taking a sip from his own mug. “Sorry it took so long though. I could find t-“ 

“You are a huge fucking sap, Micheal,” Jeremy laughed. 

“Shut up or I will dump this entire thing in your head. I shit you not,” Micheal said flipping Jeremy off. Both of them just laughed. 

“What game will it be today?” Jeremy asked. 

“Um, all of them. Duh,” Micheal said grabbing his usually controller. 

“Hell yes,” Jeremy said grabbing the other one with a wide smile on his face.


End file.
